


Cold at Night

by WillowClemson



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fukawa Toko Isn't Obsessed With Togami Byakuya, Hate Sex, Human Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Locked In, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: Toko and Kuma play games with each other.One shot.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Monokuma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Cold at Night

Toko sat in her dorm at Hope's Peak, doing what she usually did: write. She was attempting to keep her sanity about everything by exploring new smut, which is what was most comforting and familiar to write. It wasn't long before she became wistful and longed for the touch of a man. All these other innocent little prodigies and their over obsessed selves would never understand that the shy little writer was really a promiscuous little slut. I mean, where else did they expect she got her stories from? Writing takes skill and imagination to turn real life into a fairy tale, not weave a masterpiece out of thin air. Not even she was that good. Not that it mattered now that her career had been successfully ended with this stupid academy. Can't publish from a prison cell.  
Upon inspecting their rooms the first day they arrived, all the girls found that they each had a basket of diverse sex toys... which Toko thought was an act of kindness on the headmaster's part considering anyone who fucked another student would probably get blown to smithereens. She glances at the box from her desk. She hadn't used any yet, but the thought was certainly tempting. She crosses the room, picks up what seems to be a small viberator, and clicks it on. She smiles at its pleasant buzzing. Just as she decides to take it to her bed, a voice startles her.  
"Naughty, naughty, Toko!" She drops it back into the box and simultaneously spins on her heel to see who would be so rude. And didn't she lock the door? "I was wondering who'd be the first to dive into the collection I gave them," Monokuma leers up at her with his same old evil smirk plastered on his fuzzy face.  
"Bold to call someone naughty when you're the pervert." The normally shy Toko has no patience for this virulent bear, nor any reservations about telling him so. "Why don't you get out of my room?"  
"Such hostility! You wound me, Toko. Me? Perverse? I would never dream of it! And is that any way to thank me for my hospitality? I've been nothing but a wonderful host," while speaking, he makes his way to her bed and climbs up to sit on it with surprising grace, "All I ask for is a little death or your unending loyalty. A small price, really, for all I've done for you. And with your fellow students waiting with a knife at your back, it would do you good not to be so unkind to people."  
"But you aren't a person, are you? You've bragged many times." She storms to the door, opens it, and points him out. "I need to be alone. Get out."  
He laughs tauntingly as per usual, and slowly, but surely, complies. He doesn't leave without the last word, though, of course, and, just as she goes to slam the door, says "Have fun with my gifts, Toko." 

This began a cycle of Monokuma unexpectedly dropping by Toko's room at odd times and asking if she's enjoying his "gifts". Toko, being unpleasantly surprised each time, lies, not telling him she's used every single one twice over, and finds new ways to kick him out, without being violent, again and again and again.  
One day, Toko hears a quiet knock at her door. Upon answering it, she finds Monokuma... patiently waiting.  
"May I come in?" He asks.  
"What?" This is so uncharacteristic of him that Toko is dumbstruck. He clears his throat.  
"May I come in?" The same question, in the same, polite tone.  
"Um, sure?" Toko doesn't know if facing the consequences of not letting him in would turn out worse than whatever trick he has planned. He trudges in, climbs up, and actually lays down on the bed in a way so different from his usual cocky saunter that Toko almost pities him.  
"I need some peace and quiet." He says, rolling over to face away from her. Toko doesn't know if it's a request or an order, and so stays silent, going back to her writing. The clock on her desk ticks by silently until hours have past and Toko is decidedly sleepy. But Monokuma is still on the bed. She takes the risk.  
"Excuse me, Monok- um, Headmaster?" He looks up. "I think I'd like to use my bed now."  
"Ah!" He shuffles and drops down from atop the covers. "Enjoy your night, my cute child."  
Cute child?! All the pity is gone. Toko follows Monokuma to the door and slams it behind him. Stupid bear.  
She climbs into bed, and is instantly shocked at the fact that it's warm! In her surprise, she can't help but be aroused by the warmth in her bed not made from her own heat, and she tries to fight it. It isn't long before she gives in, and picks out her favorite toy from the box, laving at her clit with the vibrating goodness and stuffing herself full at the same time. 

She wakes up to the lights coming back on with the automatic timer. She must have fallen asleep. Time flies by and she doesn't remember most of it. Her writing has gotten worse as her memory starts to fail and her inspirations are far from the center of her mind. It's weeks until she even sees Monokuma again, and when she does, he's back to his usual antics of pissing everyone off and insuring chaos and encouraging bloodshed. As far as Toko knows, no one has died. He's back in her room again, asking annoying questions while she tries to work on writing. Tonight, though, she has a question on her mind. She spins her chair to face him as he sits on his usual spot on the bed.  
"Mon- Headmaster? I was wondering... a while ago you laid on my bed and I noticed it was warm when I went to sleep, so you obviously produce heat and I was curious as to why and how and... if I c-could f-f-feel it?" She always stuttered when she was really nervous, and she almost never got nervous. He seems to ponder this for a moment.  
"You want to touch me?" He asks. Hearing him say it make her feel absurd. She reconsiders it, thinking about how strange it is.  
"No, n-not at all. Neverm-mind." She starts to get up, but he reaches out and puts a paw on her arm. The shock is back. His paw is warm. Toko reaches out a hand and presses it to his round belly. Still warm. How strange! "Why are you like this?" She asks.  
"Why are you like a human? I can be however I want to be. I'm a bear." He responds with his usual snark, but Toko is barely listening. It's been so long since she's felt anything warm... No one has touched her since they were all locked down here for fear of being punished. She loses her sense of restraint and pulls him close to her chest, laying down on the bed with him in her arms. "Hey! Hey! No violence against the headmaster!!!" He doesn't sound frightened, more a warning. Toko only slightly loosens her hold on him.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Monokuma."  
He doesn't say anything else. They lay in her dorm for what feels like hours. The lights go out and Monokuma stays. Toko fights the urge to play with herself, but as always, she knows it's a losing battle.  
"Monokuma?" She says, stilling holding on. He whines a questioning grunt through his lips and teeth. "I would like to go to sleep now, if you could leave me to my space?"  
"Of course, my cute child. You'll need to let go of me." She didn't even noticed she hadn't. She sits up and puts him down on the bed beside her. He saunters off to the door and she follows to close and lock it behind him. It's not even seconds later that she's in bed, stuffing herself full of the toys he provided, rubbing away her hormones and longing as she'd done so many times she stopped counting. She passes out in bed shortly after she finishes.

She awakes suddenly, to the loudest, most awful, taunting laughter.  
"You naughty, naughty girl!" Monokuma's shrill voice resounds in the room as he holds up the toy she used last night. The door is still locked. She's only half dressed. "You used this after you held me! You thought of me while you teased yourself and came thinking of me! A BEAR!!!" He laughs again and it's the worst sound she's ever heard. She only thanks the builders of this place that the walls are soundproof and no one else is hearing this farse!  
"That's not true!" She pulls the blanket to cover herself and tries to grab the toy away from him.  
"You humans can be so entertaining!" He laughs as he pulls it away. "You're going to think of me every time you use the gifts I gave you! I couldn't think of a worse way to cause you despair! You really are a cute little thing!" With that he tosses the toy back to her and leaves, despite her protesting his claims. He doesn't care. Her feelings don't matter.  
She doesn't use anything in the box for weeks. He comes back to taunt her regularly. She's often very cold at night, and thinks he must have turned the heat down on purpose to make her miserable. Despair, despair, he's always wanting despair. The longing is too much. She goes back to the box, and takes her anger and horniness out on her vagina. But something is wrong. Very wrong. Whenever she plays with herself now, she imagines Monokuma. He's there, being warm, laying in her bed, taunting her... she can't get away from him even in her mind. She comes thinking of him, picturing his snarling grin, remembering his warmth. Her climaxes have ceased to be a release. She seethes with anger, and throws the toy she's using at the wall hard enough that it breaks into a few pieces, silicone still connecting each piece of a broken mess.  
"Still thinking of me?" Monokuma is there, seeing her be naked and broken. She picks up the desk lamp, intent on smashing it over his head, but is greeted with his warning: "Ah, Ah, Ah! No violence!" She distanfully discards her weapon. He waltzes smuggly to the bed and hops onto it, patting the edge for her to sit. She resigns herself to further humiliation and does as he bids, but he stays silent. He doesn't taunt her. She's angry, and high on adrenaline and pain, but she can't hurt him. She's powerless and trapped and hates her life for the dismal filth it's become. She used to be so talented, but now, she doesn't know what's come over her.  
She leans down and kisses him.  
And she does it again, and again. And again. She wraps her arms around his small figure and feels his heat and sucks on his lips. She pets his ears and presses him closer to her. He responds, putting his paws on her chest and rubbing her bare breasts, stroking her arms and biting her lip with his sharp teeth. It makes her bleed. But she doesn't care. She moans. She doesn't care, she doesn't care that its insane until she reaches for a cock... there is no cock. He's a fucking teddy bear. She starts to cry, out of her own embarrassment or desperation, she doesn't know which. She stops holding him. He grins his evil grin up at her.  
"I would comfort you, but your despair is just too sweet not to savor." He gets up and leaves her alone, weeping on her bed. She cries for days. She doesn't eat. The others think she might be dead and start accusing each other. Monokuma enjoys the chaos.  
She finally takes a trip to the cafeteria to eat and tell the others she's alive, just focusing on her writing.  
She goes back to her dorm. Late that night, there's a gentle knock. It could only be him. She answers, looking down to see him, but is greeted with a pair of fancy shoes, one black, one white. Toko looks up to see a man with dark hair, a white tie and vest, and a half black, half white suit and trousers.  
"Who-"  
"Don't you recognize me, my cute child?" He grins, his unmistakable half grin, showing sharp teeth on one side.  
"But, how?" She stands in the doorway, dumbstruck once again.  
"I told you before; I can be however I want to be. May I come in?" Toko looks him up and down, admiring his figure, knowing exactly what she'd like to do to him, instinctively clenching her thighs...  
"No. You may not." She shuts and locks the door and turns away, walking towards the box to get one of her toys.  
"That was very rude of you." He grabs her by the hair and drags her, half stumbling to the edge of the bed. How did he even get in? He forcefully pushes her down and bends her over the covers, yanking her skirt up and panties down with one hand while he holds her back down with the other. She can't push back up... he's too strong. He unbuckles his belt and pulls out his cock, positioning himself right over her vagina. She braces for the pain of being raped by a animatronic man... but he does nothing. His cock is warm at her pussy's lips, like he's waiting...  
"Say you don't want it." He orders.  
"What?" She asks, still dazed and very confused.  
"Say. You. Don't. Want. It." He drags his cockhead over her lips up to her clit and makes small circles with it. She starts taking deeper breathes and gulps.  
"I d-don't w-w-want it." She stutters more as he moves, slightly putting more pressure to punctuate her words.  
"I don't think I believe you, my cute child." He drags his cock over her lips again, then continues to tease her. "I think you're salivating for me. I think you want me to desecrate that sweet little cunt of yours, you perfect slut."  
"No, it isn't t-true," she protests, but she moans and rocks to get more friction. "Please? No. Oh, no, Monokuma, please." He grabs her by the hair again.  
"You will address me as Master, do you understand?" He slips his other hand up her side and reaches around to play with her tit, his warm body pressing against hers.  
She whimpers as he teases her. "Yes, yes, Sir, Master, yes Master, please!"  
"Please what?" He grins his wicked, toothy smile.  
"Please, Master, fuck me!" She begs and Monokuma complies, ramming into her full force, yanking her hips back into his, ravaging her teenage cunt, listening to her cry out. He pulls her up to play with her tits more and bites her shoulder hard enough to draw blood, thinking himself now how lucky it is that the walls are soundproof, so no one hears her scream. He spins her around, crawls on top of her, and rips off her blouse for a better view. He then notices several small cuts on her thighs where her skirt would have previously covered, some of them quite fresh.  
"What's with these?" He asks.  
"They're nothing, Master," she says. He doesn't press the question further, but he does grab her thighs and press his thumbs into her fresh wounds, enjoying the way her blood runs down to the sheets. "FUCK!" He loves hearing her pain. He leans down and kisses her roughly, biting her lips and drawing more blood, illiciting more screams. She sees him enjoying her pain, but she doesn't care. She enjoys her pain, too. She can't help but think they're the perfect pair: relentless sadist and willing victim. She comes hard, more than once. After three, she stopped counting and when she's sure she's going to die from all the blood he's drawing from her, he stops. She tiredly opens her eyes to see his wicked grin.  
"Why are you so happy?" She asks.  
"Simple, my cute child," he rezips his trousers and walks to the door. "There's no greater despair than loving someone who doesn't care about you."  
The door closes.  
Toko grins her own wicked grin. She tricked the trickster. Her inspiration was back. She was satisfied. She wouldn't be cold at night anymore.  
She picks up her pen and starts writing.


End file.
